dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Souls
} |name = Lost Souls |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = AvvarChieftainSon.png |px = 270x360px |location = Haven / Skyhold - war table Fallow Mire |qcat = side |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Lost Souls is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition This quest is automatically acquired at Haven once the war table operation Scout the Hinterlands has been completed. It serves as an introduction to the Fallow Mire as a new questing area. Walkthrough * Travel to the Fallow Mire. * Locate the Avvar outpost. * Open the gates. * Defeat the Avvar leader. * Release the Inquisition hostages. First, you must complete the war table operation Rescue Soldiers Missing in Ferelden to unlock the Fallow Mire. It costs 8 Power. Travel to the Fallow Mire and out of Fisher's End into the bog. You will face corpse archers. Upon travelling straight out and reaching a hut, move southward. The first Beacon will be encountered. Light the veilfire and defeat the demons and corpses that are drawn out. After defeating the demons, do not forget to use the veilfire to decipher the rune directly behind the veilfire on the same rock column in order to commence Beneath the Mire. As you continue travelling south, you will encounter another Beacon. You may want to detour south at this point to set up Old Thoroughfare Camp. Otherwise, head west. You will encounter Sky Watcher along this road. Talk with him before opening, then closing the nearby Fade rift for Rifts in the Mire as this will have repercussions later on in this quest. Continue westward then south until you come to across the final two Beacons. From the fourth beacon, travel south-west, following the road. Eventually you will reach an area with a large number of corpses. The companions will urge the Inquisitor to rush to the castle as there are too many corpses to fight. Upon reaching the keep, kill the first few Avvar in the initial area where you enter and head up the stairs. Follow the boardwalk until you find the lever and interact with it to seal out the corpses and open the other gate. Proceed through the newly opened gate until you reach the end of the keep where you will find the Avvar leader, the Hand of Korth. He wields a two-handed hammer and attacks in a similar way to all other two-handed elite enemies. He is immune to physical effects but vulnerable to electricity. Once he is defeated, loot his rusted key, then head to the room adjacent to the entrance of the final battle area. The Inquisition soldiers will be inside. Unlock the door to free them and complete the quest. Upon leaving the final battle area, the Inquisitor will run into Sky Watcher, who was initially encountered in the bog. If the nearby rift was opened and subsequently sealed, he can be recruited as an agent. Rewards *1,025 XP *400 Influence *3 Power Results * Unlocks the war table operation Secure a Route through the Frostbacks after defeating the Hand of Korth. * Unlocks Sit in Judgment: Chief Movran. Notes *The Hand of Korth always drops . *The corpses at the fortress gate are not actually endless. Approval * ''(doesn't have to be in party) Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests Category:Fallow Mire side quests